With the development of technologies and growing expectations of people, people are not longer satisfied with traditional Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays which are bulky, heavy and power consuming. Compact, lightweight and low power consuming displays are desired, especially in portable, compact and power saving applications. Driven by such requirements, LCDs are accordingly designed. The LCDs have the advantages of thin, lightweight, low power consumption, low radiation, plane rectangular display, and un-flickering stable images. With the constant decrease in LCD prices, the LCDs have been popular in the market and gradually became mainstream displays instead of the CRTs.
With further development in technologies, people are having higher expectations for LCDs. Thus, the display area of a LCD is getting larger, the thickness of a LCD is getting smaller, and the frame of a LCD is becoming narrower.
The inventors found that a conventional package structure of a LCD normally comprises a front frame, a protection frame and a backplate, which are assembled and then further securely connected by connection devices such as screws. Such design makes it impossible to further reduce the width of the frames. Moreover, with the increase in LCD sizes, more fixing and connection devices are required for the assembly of LCDs, lowering the assembly efficiency of the production line.